


Doodles

by Sea_Odder



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper loves the cute little bean, Extra healthy relationship, Fluff, Human!Bill, M/M, Sadly, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wendy is mentioned but that's it, because there isn't enough, bill is a cute little bean in this, bill is the smol one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sea_Odder/pseuds/Sea_Odder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper loves to draw and Bill loves to watch Dipper draw. It's a win win! And stay tuned because major fluff is right around the corner!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doodles

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I don't know why this came to be but at least it's not more sin (next up: more sin)

Bill stared intently at the hands working delicately on the drawing under the pencil. Dipper was so focused on the doodle and so was Bill, examining on his boyfriends technique of sketching. 

Dipper contained a giggle a the demon's expression, he was so fascinated. And it was rare for him to be so quiet. He finished up yet another sketch of some person he had made up in his mind. No one in particular, but somehow different from all the other nameless faces he's drawn in his sketchbook. He tried to lay down his pencil before Bill spoke up, 

"Draw another one." The demon spoke plainly. As an omnipotent being, he could do a lot of things, drawing however was not one of them. And if he ever had to pick a favorite artist, it would be his pine tree. 

Dipper let out an annoyed sigh but started another drawing none the less. Although both of them knew Dipper didn't mind drawing to entertain them. In fact, Dipper really liked the silence that they could enjoy together. Bill couldn't get enough of it, like a cat with a ball of yarn. 

Dipper quietly finished his outline of someone now familiar and started on the details. Dipper smirked as he saw the demon's eyes widen.

"Is that me?" Bill asked enchanted by the favor. The boy made a sound of confirmation before his boyfriend relaxed into his side once again. 

After another few minutes in silence, Dipper finished his drawing. And once again, he placed his pencil down and started to close his book. Bill once again gripped his arm and broke the silence.

"Can you draw another one?" 

Dipper finally spoke after the eternity of sketching and cuddling. 

"Can't, I gotta go." He promised Wendy once she came back from Portland they'd catch up over lunch. He would hate to miss seeing his friend again. Bill groaned in annoyance and put on a pout. 

"Cute." Dipper chuckled at the glare the demon gave after the remark. Dipper reopened his sketchbook and ripped something out Bill refused to look at, annoyed by his boyfriend.

"Here." Dipper held out something towards Bill. The demon took it and recognized it as the drawing of him. He looked up at Dipper as if for an explanation. 

"Keep it." Dipper spoke shortly. Picking up his backpack from his bedside and started to leave. 

"Be good while I'm gone." The boy said opening his bedroom door. 

"No promises." Bill responded with a smirk. Dipper laughed as he left, and then the demon was met with a different type of silence, one that ached, one that was cold. One that had Bill missing his pine tree.

The demon brought up his knees to his chest, stared at the drawing. It wasn't very realistic, but it was still good in its own way. The eyes were big and cartoony, the nose was small and pointy. The smile was extremely goofy but Dipper had expressed that about him before without pencil and paper. 

In the corner of the page was a little triangle. 'When did he draw that?' Bill thought to himself as he pulled the paper closer for further observation. The triangle had little arms and legs with a bow tie and top hat. Bill smiled, it made him love the drawing even more. The singular eye drawn on the triangle he felt was too cutesy for the menacing dream demon he is although he could probably get Dipper to change it when he gets back.

Bill ran his thumb over the little triangle and then over the main sketch itself. Only a moment after did Bill gasp after realizing the smudged gray pencil on the paper. And also finding the excess graphite on his hand. 

After a quick second of panic, Bill shot up and ran for the first pencil he could find. After grabbing a writing utensil and finding the nearest flat surface, Bill began erasing. Very carefully, only wanting the straight smooth lines the drawing had at first. Bill almost crushed the paper out of frustration when he found he had shaved some of the lines to thin. 

He flipped the pencil around awkwardly, knowing he had horrible penmanship. He was going to try to fix the drawing anyway, he wanted to keep it in perfect condition forever. He hesitantly began drawing to even out the lines, angrily growling when he found he had made some parts too thick. He erased again only to shave too thin and even cutting off some lines completely.

Bill let out a loud grunt filled with annoyance, frustration, and worry. He messed up the drawing Pine tree made special for him. Bill ran over his thumb across the tiny triangle in the corner of the page once again, now bothered by its presence. 

Bill clenched his free hand into a fist, he refused to give up. He would restore the drawing as best as possible. He snatched up his pencil determined and started to draw again. Only to erase afterwards, and then draw again.

Draw, erase, groan, repeat. Draw, erase, groan, repeat. This is how it went for a long while that felt like a thousand years to Bill. 

He heard the front door of the shack open and close. He let out a gasp and froze, Dipper would notice the damage of the drawing. No doubt about it. Bill started to sweat nervously. How would pine tree react? Not even the demon knew.

"Bill? Oh, there you are. What are doing in here?" Dipper asked happily as can be. He had a wonderful time with Wendy and he always loved to spend time with Bill so why wouldn't he be? 

Bill stayed silent but clutched the paper in front of him, hiding the drawing from Dipper. The boy instantly noticed something wrong with the demon once he came towards him. 

"Bill, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Dipper asked worriedly. He saw the paper and recognized it as the kind from his sketchbook. It was the drawing for Bill, why was he holding it like that?

"I'm sorry..." Bill choked out once he saw Dipper glance at the paper in his hands out of the corner of his eye. He reluctantly revealed the drawing now ruined by smudges, uneasy lines, creases, and prints from past erasure. Bill closes his eyes waiting for Pine tree response and was surprised when he heard a giggle and felt arms wrap around him.

"You dork, it doesn't matter. I can draw a thousand more. You don't have to worry about it." Dipper smiled before planting a kiss on the top of the demon's head. He could feel his warmth and smell the sweet shampoo that Bill uses in his hair. He soon felt Bill's arms wrap around his waist and bury his face in his chest.

"Can you teach me how to draw like you?" Bill asked, his voice muffled by Dipper's sweatshirt.

"Sure, but first lemme make you a new drawing." Dipper replied, contently taking the paper from Bill's hand. He then placed it in the garbage bin, it didn't matter. He would make an even better drawing for his boyfriend. 

Keeping one arm around the demon, Dipper led him up to the bedroom to resume the content silence they enjoyed before. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Bill smile that adorable big goofy grin he does when he's really happy. Dipper loved it, it always made him smile himself. Bill shoved his face back in Dipper's sweatshirt, taking in the smell of his pine tree. He couldn't wait for more drawings.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is as cute as it was in my head. (Feedback is yearned for!!!)


End file.
